


i  need  a title too

by LYZT



Category: One Direction (Band), Woman - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LYZT/pseuds/LYZT





	i  need  a title too

“周宝宝~出来吃饭啦~”孟鹤堂轻拍着卧室的门，生怕吵到里面的那个小孩儿。

连续叫了几遍，卧室里才传出悉悉索索的声音，不一会，房门打开了，周九良穿着新买的小恐龙睡衣，迷迷糊糊的揉着眼睛。

孟鹤堂见他这幅样子，便以为气消了，伸手就要拉周九良藏在袖子里的小爪子，周九良向后闪躲了几下，最后被孟鹤堂得个正着，被迫的拉着走去餐桌。

今天的晚餐十分丰富，有周九良最爱吃的红烧肉，胡萝卜炖牛腩，还有些可口的清炒小菜，周九良悄悄的咽了下口水，没让孟鹤堂发现，毕竟现在还处于生气阶段。

“来，尝尝这牛腩，我炖了好久，烂糊着呢！”孟鹤堂笑着加了块儿牛腩放进周九良的碗里，满眼期待的盯着他。

周九良撸起自己的袖子，两只白皙的手放在了桌子上，一手拿起了筷子，一手扶着碗筷，扒拉开进入碗里的那块儿牛腩，夹了些青菜，送进嘴里慢慢的咀嚼着。

孟鹤堂没有在意他的举动，因为他的目光已经被桌子上两只手吸引过去了，手上的戒指，不见了。

看见这一幕，孟鹤堂低了下头，眨了眨眼睛，自己也夹了点儿青菜，有些僵硬的吃着。

这大概是两人吃的最安静的一顿饭了，周九良自始至终动作不急不缓，规规矩矩，吃了碗米饭又喝了一小碗汤，只是那块儿牛腩从进入他碗里到放下筷子，完好无损。  
吃完饭周九良就瘫在沙发上看着电视里无聊的动画片，时不时还笑出声两下。

孟鹤堂在厨房一边洗着碗，一边看着倒在垃圾桶里的饭菜，慢慢叹了口气。他今天没什么胃口，随意扒拉两口米饭，就着汤也算吃完了晚饭。  
等到孟鹤堂忙活完了一切，本想往沙发上走，但看见周九良正高兴，也没敢去打扰，默默的坐在餐椅上，权当家里没自己这个人。

两人就这么僵持了两小时，直到八点，周九良突然从沙发上站了起来，走向进了浴室，门被啪的一声碰上，接着里头就传出哗啦啦的水声。

孟鹤堂叹了口气，慢慢儿从餐椅上站起来，椅子很硬，两个小时，一动不动坐的他腰酸背痛。

走去客厅，拾掇着周九良产生的垃圾，自己又从浴室里拿了床被子，打算今儿就在电视机前过夜了，调暗了灯光。又把电视的声音调的第二个人都听不见，自己就躺在沙发上看起来了。

约莫半个小时，浴室的门才打开，一股水汽混合着肥皂的味道，慢慢的扩散到整个屋子。

孟鹤堂依旧倒在沙发上一动不动的盯着电视，不敢回头。

“先生，进屋吧。”带着些许奶味的声音传入孟鹤堂的耳朵，他有点儿不可思议又惊喜的看向周九良。而周九良此时已经走向卧室，孟鹤堂赶紧从沙发上蹦起来，屁颠儿屁颠儿的跟着周九良进了卧室。

周九良在孟鹤堂进入卧室的一刹那，嘴角向上不可抑制的挑了挑，眼神也开始微微发亮，但都被转身低头的动作掩盖了过去。

“咔哒。”门锁转动，钥匙紧紧握在周九良的右手，然后顺着窗外头一扔，接着就能听见及其细微的一声金属脆响，还能看见孟鹤堂张大的嘴巴。

“不是，九良，你怎么把钥匙扔了？”孟鹤堂依旧不知道自己未来三个小时内要面对什么。

周九良再也不刻意掩盖，露出像狼一样狡猾且危险的表情，眼睛上下扫视着孟鹤堂的全身。

“先生，您做一下心理准备。”  
然而孟鹤堂依旧没有明白过来，甚至以为周九良要打他。

周九良一步一步挪向孟鹤堂，手慢慢的摸上孟鹤堂的腰，先是一只手轻轻的抚摸揉搓，渐渐的，手臂紧紧地圈住了孟鹤堂，下巴抵在孟鹤堂的肩膀处，轻轻的磨蹭着细嫩的脖颈，吸了口气，才幽幽的说着：“宝贝儿，好好享受处罚啊…”

还没等孟鹤堂反应过来，双手就被猛地掰向头的上方，被按在了墙上，然后就是手腕儿一凉。

孟鹤堂终于明白自己处于什么样的环境，但还是不紧不慢的说着：“宝宝，你孟哥玩儿不了这个，咱就普普通通的，行吗？”

周九良没有理会孟鹤堂，而是一把把他推到了床上，动作迅速的把两只脚绑在了床脚处，得亏孟鹤堂这一世练过舞蹈，不然这个动作，得活活儿要了他的命。

孟鹤堂有些惊恐的观察着周九良的一举一动。

周九良拉出藏在角落里，用黑布盖着的箱子，掀开黑布，里面的东西让人面红耳赤。

譬如说，扇子骨一样大小的……  
譬如说，像小鲸鱼一样的……

 

孟鹤堂只看了一眼便满脸通红的扭过头，不敢直视那些黑漆漆的玩具。

玩具被扔到一旁，周九良慢慢压在了孟鹤堂的身上，用手转过脑袋，嘴唇就贴了上去，并没有浅尝而止，而是缓慢而坚定撬开牙关，像猫捉老鼠，逮到又放开，只是为了寻求捉捕的乐趣。

没有一点儿平常的温柔，压得孟鹤堂喘不过气，不会儿脸就憋得通红。  
近乎于撕咬的啃着孟鹤堂的脖子，留下红色的痕迹，甚至有些破皮。

乳白色的毛衣十分宽松，让周九良的手一下子就滑了进去，在腹部辗转反侧，最后溜向其中一颗小小的凸起，指甲轻轻刮过，身下的人便微微一颤，反复几次，周九良玩的不亦乐乎。

“九良……别摸那儿……”孟鹤堂别扭的扭着脸，眼睛偷偷的看着周九良，  
小声祈求着。

“嗯？别摸哪儿啊，先生您倒是说清楚了啊，不然我怎么知道先生的心意呢？”说着继续手里无规律的动作，末了还狠狠地用指尖揪了一把，又惹的小兔子浑身一抖。

 

孟鹤堂彻底侧过脸，闭着眼睛，不打算再理睬周九良，但失去了视觉，周九良的碰触则显得更清晰也更敏感，孟鹤堂用力的咬了咬牙齿，打算坚决不发出让自己耻辱的声音，随之下颚微微鼓动了几下。

周九良看着扭头不理他的孟鹤堂，微微摇了摇头，感叹着他家先生的天真。

一把撩起毛衣，白皙的前胸便展露在周九良面前，看着两点殷红，周九良微微俯身，衔起其中一颗，而右手拇指也轻轻安慰着另一颗，唇舌湿润温软，慢慢舔舐着小小的红豆子，一下一下，动作轻轻柔柔，可给孟鹤堂的感觉却是截然相反。

小豆子本就敏感，感受着舌头上微微立起的小刺一下一下刮过，慢慢的，变得更加鲜红，饱满。

 

孟鹤堂感受着来自胸前的奇怪感觉，他本意是十分抗拒的，可身体却不听他话的微微弓起着。

 

周九良慢慢离开了小豆子，半挺起身，眼神温柔却戏谑的笑看孟鹤堂:“先生，嘴上说着不要不要的，身体还是挺诚实的嘛…”

孟鹤堂眼睛微微睁开一条缝，眼睛被欺负的微微发红，眼眶里也微微湿润，就这样轻轻瞟了周九良一眼。

 

只一眼，足以为之疯狂。

 

轻柔的在身下的人唇上落下一吻，转身扒拉着黑色箱子，拿出一根半个手掌大小的蓝色棍状物体，放在手边，又在床头柜里翻找出一盒崭新的药膏。

周九良一边打开封皮，一边慢慢说着:“先生，这是我新买的味道，樱花味的，不刺激，没有上次的凉，会温柔很多。”

家居裤有很大的弹性，周九良也没费多大力气就拉了下来，但内裤，却让他有些不知何从下手，腿打开着，内裤弹性又没有家居裤那么大。

周九良跪坐在孟鹤堂腿间，不一会也有了主意，翻身下床从储物柜里倒腾出一把圆头小剪子，顺着内裤边缘，咔嚓咔嚓的就剪开了。

孟鹤堂一感觉的周九良离开自己的身体，带着手铐的双手慢慢的捂着自己的脸，似乎正在为刚刚自己一不小心发出的声音而懊悔，但当他听到布料被剪碎的声音，双腿之间也微微发凉，不由得怔住了，艰难的挺起上半身看向周九良。

 

但却被周九良一手给按回去了，就着孟鹤堂自己的手，捂住了他的眼睛，而下半身传来另一个人皮肤的触感，也让他明白了刚刚的声音到底从何而来。

 

小糖糖在娴熟的抚摸下一点点的立正了，而孟鹤堂本人也微微的扭动着，看起来有些躁动。

周九良见孟鹤堂已经情动，时机成熟，拿起旁边的膏管，挤出的一瞬间，樱花甜腻的香味就沁进了两人的鼻腔。

 

沾着些淡粉色的膏体，向后庭轻轻揉去，不一会，紧致的地方开始被拓开，大约能容纳三指的宽度，周九良拿起蓝色的小玩具，在上面薄薄的涂抹上一层淡粉，就去了他该去的地方，并且向着更深处探寻。

身下的人已经开始自己捂着眼睛，微微张开的嘴在手指开始开拓的一瞬间便紧紧的闭上，偶尔还露出一小颗牙齿紧咬着下唇边缘，企图让自己不发出任何声音。

 

小玩具进入到底部，孟鹤堂轻轻松了一口气，双唇微微碰上，天真的以为事情到了这个地步还能如此简单的结束。

周九良观察者孟鹤堂的一举一动，在他放松的一瞬间，点开了小玩具尾巴上的开关。

“啊……！”突如其来的震动，孟鹤堂刚刚松开的神经又开始紧绷起来，但还是晚了一步喉咙泄露出了一个简单的音节，低沉而性感。

“先生，明明很好听啊，叫出来吧，我想听，想一边听着你的声音，一边对你做出过分的事。”周九良手里轻轻的转动这按摩棒，寻找这什么。

孟鹤堂并不打算理会他，但忽然间，深处的某一点被按摩棒轻轻的摩擦了过去，瞬间让他全身酥软，声带也不受控制的震动了一下。

周九良双眼一亮，像是找到自己最喜欢的玩具一样，把按摩棒方向微微调整了一下，重重的怼在了靶心。

引来的是一阵高低起伏的呻吟。

 

震频调到最高，周九良打算让小兔子多享受一会这种时刻，手指轻轻的抵在按摩棒尾部，以防不小心溜出来，然后就开始欣赏孟鹤堂此时的神态。

敏感点被机械的，不断的碾压着，时间越长，感觉就越不一样，没一会，婉转的呻吟开始带上了一丝哭腔，嘴里也不停的开始胡乱求饶。

 

周九良看了眼愈来愈饥渴的孟鹤堂，坏笑一下，然后，整根按摩棒在一瞬间就被拔出，带着一股透明的液体，又溢出了更加甜腻浓厚的樱花香。

孟鹤堂心里一阵错愕，不过也算是松了口气，不用再被那根小小的棒子操控身体了，可是某个地方，总感觉有些空空的。

 

但是这种感觉马上就消失掉了。

取代它的是，被充分填满，满到发胀，甚至口处有些撕裂的痛感。

一根约成年男性性器般大小的黑色按摩棒，被周九良就着滑腻的粘液，塞了进去。

位置不变，依旧是那个点，只不过感觉上比刚才来的更重，更急。  
孟鹤堂有些受不了的张开嘴，气声从喉咙里传出，声带却无法正常工作，头向后仰着，双手依旧捂住自己的眼睛，身体又弓了起来，臀部尽可能的向后缩着，想拒绝着这个庞然大物的碾压，但效果微乎其微。

振动棒另一头被周九良的手紧紧攥着，震频又开到最高，不同于刚才一动不动，周九良的手开始慢慢的沿着突起点旋转，毫不留情的狠狠摩擦。

而孟鹤堂则依旧保持同一个姿势一动不动，一丝口水顺着嘴角慢慢流了出来。

趁着孟鹤堂神志不清，周九良伸手从箱子里掏出一个约两个巴掌大的小盒子，打开来，里面是一团线，线一面连着两个小小的夹子，另一面则连接着粉色的遥控器

看了眼正在发愣的孟鹤堂，周九良轻轻地把两个小夹子夹在了小豆子上，右手拿着遥控器，熟练的点了几个按键，而对应的，则是孟鹤堂忽然弹起的上半身。

意识被强制拽回，孟鹤堂咽了下口水，抬头看向自己胸口，又看了看周九良的手里，似乎明白了些什么。

 

周九良冲着他甜甜一笑，把遥控某个按钮推向最高，扔在一旁，欠下身子，啄了一口嘴唇，又歪了歪头，在耳边，就着热气，轻柔的说了一句：“先生，带电的哦……”

 

而孟鹤堂已经没有任何精力去管周九良到底每个字都说的什么，只知道他胸口这个东西带给他的感觉十分的陌生，并且电流有点儿大。

 

上下双重夹击，孟鹤堂开始有些吃不消了，周九良看出他的疲惫，也就抽出下面的按摩棒，自己早就按捺不住，哪容得一个破塑料棒的存在。

 

伸手解开手脚链，周九良一把就把孟鹤堂整个人抱在怀里，两人的下体碰在了一起。

 

轻轻磨蹭着，里面早就湿滑一片，已经不需要润滑剂，提枪上阵，贯穿到底，不同于没有温度的玩具，炽热，不光是感官上的炽热，更是两个相爱的灵魂，交融在一起时的温度。

 

半个小时，夹杂着孟鹤堂婉转的呻吟与周九良愈来愈重的喘息。

 

 

周九良拽着孟鹤堂清洗一番后，两人便重重的倒在了床上，孟鹤堂已经累得半根手指都抬不起来，而周九良却精神的很，从背后抱着孟鹤堂，手轻轻地划拉着平坦的小腹，，餍足的砸吧砸吧嘴，额头抵在孟鹤堂后脑海部位，隔着头发轻吻一下：“多谢款待，十分满意，我会常来。”


End file.
